trash_binfandomcom-20200214-history
TRASH BIN Wiki
Welcome to the TRASH BIN Wiki Info for an RP Memo on Pesterchum. The TRASH BIN is a place for all the rejects and filth of Pesterchum to hang out, to just mess around with characters in ways you are not allowed to do normally. (Within the rules of Pesterchum, of course.) 17 and up are the preferred company, but if you can fool us you're probably good enough anyways. Rules of Pesterchum Alright you little heathens, these rules cannot be broken. End of story. # We will not tolerate attempts to ERP or any other NSFW behavior with unwilling chums or in public memos. # No racist or homophobic or otherwise hateful handles or speech. # Do not attempt to impersonate any user. # If a user has blocked you, do not attempt to harrass them by circumventing it. # Repeated and chronic abuse of the canon rules. # Spamming users or memos excessively. # Repeatedly rejoining memos you are kicked from. # Running intrusive bots. (Also no running bots without Op Permission) Rules of the TRASH BIN Shsh-shhh... Do not fear my sweet little tumor. These are a necessary evil. Even pirates had a code. # No brown-nosing, ass-kissing, or circle-jerking the Mods. #* Stroking egos won't get you special privilege. Having special connections with your character and a Mod's character are not points to get ahead here. # Asking/Begging to be a Mod. #* A number of factors determine whether or not you get to be a mod, if at all. Not looking for any to begin with. #* I like saying no. It lowers your enthusiasm. # Any kind of OC or canon characters are allowed from any fandom. Never any real people. #* Refs can be just simple friggin' pics you swiped from google. No shame here, just say directly that this is not your work. #* In fact, let's make a lil' acronym for this stuff. NMW = Not my work. #* No images of real people, to keep with that 'Never any real people' bit. #* Characters you actually write out or draw are friggin' fabulous! I love 'em. Show me your little brain schemes and ideas. #* Respectively, don't use other people's characters. Ex: Playing your favorite artist's OC without their permission. #* Any NSFW ref links are to be labeled as such, always, and must not contain depictions of the character partaking in sexual actions. Simply put, only use this for risque looking characters and not blatant porn. # Do not use the Pesterchum emotes outside of TRASH BIN Chat. Abuse will result in a kick, elevated to a ban if misuse continues. #* Honks are allowed but same idea of use applies to them. # No excessive non-consensual harassing or bullying of others IC or OOC. #* Sure, everyone loves a hate-fight. People like drama. But if issues from IC bleed into OOC then I'm afraid this needs to stop and be taken to PM if need be. We're all just trying to have fun here. #* I can not stress enough how much it annoys me to have people in real life relationships get huffy, or even full on destructive with other people when their special someone's character(s) get hit on or even just rp with someone other than themself. If you have issues with flirting, sure, talk this over in PM. We don't want it here. Otherwise if your special someone's character does not directly shut down the situation it is assumed that it is alright to continue such flirtations, especially if your special someone's character started it in the first place. This does not include characters who already have a relationship. Spicy IC drama can be fun. # You will be kicked if you are idle for an hour or more without having specified if you are reading over the wiki or are going afk. #* Sorry if you fell asleep or something, nothing personal. # If you force a character to do something they do not like, expect some kind of retaliation from said character. #* I encourage people to have their OCs and such defend themselves. # God modding, autohitting/autododging, or power playing? ALLOWED. #* Everyone can do this. It's preferred to have a valid reason for doing out of the ordinary abilities. Would also be preferred if resistance to said abilities had a valid reason as well. #* Metagaming? Only allowed if your character is Deadpool or some such being. Everyone else needs to dig other character's info out the good old fashioned way. #* There is only permadeath if you want your character to die. Speak to a Mod if you don't quite have the means to resurrect your character yourself or they need special things to happen to be alive again. # Use double brackets for OOC. Ex. (( )) // // Single brackets are considered whispering. #* (Hey how ya doing lil' momma let me whisper in ya ear...) #* Light OOC is okay in the main memo and branching ones, but all heavy OOC must be taken to TRASH BIN Chat. # Fighting is alright but it is preferably taken to the TRASH BIN Strife memo. #* The environment is breakable in that memo. Everywhere else is somehow not due to lazy Mods not wanting to have to rp fix it. # Quirks and text colours that are un-readable, too bright, or if you have to highlight to see them are just a headache to have around. Sorry. # Do not jump into someone else's RP without their permission. #* Specifically for ongoing strifes. # And last but not least, if you have any concerns or questions just ask the Mods. We just want everyone to have fun! NPCs Bots * They look like weird robo squid/jellyfish things that float about. * Security bots are equipped with net guns, long range tazer, paralyzing drug injector tendrils, tendrils that firmly hold onto their target, and actual friggin killing guns. They are also twice as big as service bots. * Service bots, on the other hand, merely are capable of providing the service needed for the situation. Meaning that they fetch you things and are capable of doing other services, like running a DJ set and a bar/cafe. They are as large as a Bassett Hound. * Medical bots work in, as their name entitles, the medical services that may be required. They are well equiped with the latest technological medical upgrades and are excelent in physical care. In size relation they are as big as the service bots. * These will all be in service when the actual player characters of the Mod's are unavailable. They are in all rp memos. Background NPCs * Trolls, humans, anthros, androids, animals. You name it, they exist and are there. Feel free to include them in your rp. * No gods or anything super powerful though. Setting and Memos TRASH BIN Chat: Not wanting to RP? Well then welcome to this dump. It's basically the OOC memo for TRASH BIN rp memos but normal chat in general is friggin' welcomed. Let's all discuss things like the casual garbage we are. ____________________________________________ RP memo settings take place on an island owned by Miss Mariana. Service and Security bots are constantly buzzing around the island looking for drinks to refill, feet to rub, and comforts to give. Blah blah blah. Memo time is set to Eastern Standard Time. TRASH BIN: TRASH BIN is a resort, set on an inactive volcanic island some distance away from the mainland, that provides its guests with ocean view and ocean front rooms. Ocean view has visibility of the ocean but you can also appreciate the full structure of the amazing complex. The ocean front building guaranties you will have everything and nothing else but the majestic landscape of the Sea. This is a place for characters of all types to hang out and enjoy each other's company. The entire building is mostly rooms, the basement is for the tech and security, as well as laundry and boiler rooms. First floor holds a cafe and bar in the main lobby as well as reception. Upon entering, the reception desk can be seen to the left and the cafe/bar can be seen to the right. The cafe has many comfy couches and neat tables to sit at as well as bar-stools at the bar itself. This bar does not have anything very strong in terms of alcohol, for that one would have to go up to Cupid's Bar. The kitchen door is just by the bar, staff only allowed inside. Straight ahead are two elevators side-by-side and a set of stairs left and right of those that all lead to the different floors with rooms. Yes everything costs money but let's pretend you little heathens can afford it. Unless your character can't for rp purposes. (Staff requests you make an invite only memo if three or more others are sharing a room or are rp-ing in general in the same room.) Below is a list of room types available in the TRASH BIN resort: 1 Bedroom 1 Bathroom 2 Bedroom 1 Bathroom 3 Bedroom 2 Bathroom 5 Bedroom 3 Bathroom Suite TB Cupid's Bar: Is just simply a large risque themed rave/dance room for others to enjoy and hang out. There is a stage with a bot DJ, it can take requests (link the song with Mod's permission). And there is another bar/dinning area, completely bot run and taken care of. Drinks here are sure to please. Glowsticks and other party favors are available at the bot run bar. This room is located on the very top floor of the resort and takes up most of the floor itself. (This memo is blatantly for those who want to hook characters together for whatever terms and reasons.) TB Pools: The area in front of the resort itself is not only an entryway to the main building but holds another bar and fine cuisine area along with three large outdoor, ovular pools that can go from 3ft deep to 20ft deep (0.9144 meters to 6.096 meters). Lifeguard bots (quite waterproof) are on watch constantly. This place is for OCs that prefer clean pools as opposed to swimming in the ocean itself. One of the pools has a twisty and straight waterslide, side by side, at the deep end, while across the 4.6ft (1.40208 meter) deep mark there is a water basketball court that has a basket at each side. Another pool is decked out for water races or swimming practice. The last pool is simply that, a pool. The bar out here still doesn't hold anything quite as strong as Cupid's Bar but does have more fun or extravagant fruity beverages. Don't want certain individuals swimming under the influence. TB Beach: The TB Beach is just beyond the TB Pools area. It holds a coral reef teaming with a mix of magical/mythical/sci-fi species as well as pre-existing lifeforms that live along coral reefs. The glistening, white sand and clear, blue waters are warm and inviting to those OCs that enjoy such things. Service bots can bring out refreshments from the pool area bar, and lifeguard bots (quite waterproof) are on duty constantly. Special security drones are on standby and ready to defend any guests from any possible dangers presented from the ocean. Towels, chairs, and umbrellas can be provided for relaxation or tanning pleasure. There is also a few spots set up for beach fun, such as; volleyball, badminton, and sand castle building. So long as they are put out afterwards, late night campfire parties can be held. TB Strife: A Colosseum was built on the island to handle the inevitable cat fights that break out. The Arena has seating for anyone who wants to watch. All large strifes are to be done here as to avoid messes and unnecessary destruction to the TRASH BIN resort and other TB memos. After a fight begins to escalate, security bots will appear to either teleport or escort the combatants to the arena where they can continue the fight unimpeded. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse